<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Words of Funky Flow by JoeMerl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448828">50 Words of Funky Flow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl'>JoeMerl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a goofy but heroic magical warrior, she's his bookish but surprisingly tough best friend, and these are fifty short scenarios from their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems &amp; Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, just mentioned briefly.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 Words of Funky Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on April 14, 2015. Some of these are kind of ironic given what happens later on the show.</p><p>Also, <i>why</i> do you people call it "ConnVerse" when the show practically handed us the best ship name ever? I really don't get it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>001. Heart</strong>
      </p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day—" she began, only to stare as she saw Steven on the ground, hopelessly tangled in a paper chain of hearts.</p><p>
        <strong>002. Stone</strong>
      </p><p>Steven carefully took the bubbled Gem and placed it floating above Connie's outstretched hands. "Centipeetle? There's someone I want you to meet. This is my friend, Connie."</p><p>
        <strong>003. </strong>
        <strong>Cold</strong>
      </p><p>Most guys would offer their girlfriends their jacket. Steven's just summoned his bubble to keep out the wind.</p><p>
        <strong>004. </strong>
        <strong>Hole</strong>
      </p><p>"Oh," Steven said, as Connie lifted her foot to reveal that half of her shoe had melted. "Yeah, sorry...I guess I should have warned you about the lava. You can borrow my spare sandals if you want."</p><p>
        <strong>005. </strong>
        <strong>Cut</strong>
      </p><p>"See? We'll still be fine without your healing powers," Connie said, smoothing out the band-aid on Steven's blushing cheek.</p><p>
        <strong>006. </strong>
        <strong>Queue</strong>
      </p><p>They'd been waiting for two hours to get into DelmarvaCon, but on the plus side a lot of people had complimented their matching Lisa/Archimicarus costumes.</p><p>
        <strong>007. </strong>
        <strong>Turn</strong>
      </p><p>"<em>AGH! TURN! TURN!</em>"</p><p>"Hey, do you want to try driving?!" Connie screamed, then winced as they slammed into yet another trashcan.</p><p>
        <strong>008. </strong>
        <strong>Apathy</strong>
      </p><p>"IT'S OUR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE!" Steven cried, pulling a blushing Connie into a sideways hug.</p><p>As Sadie smiled, Lars rolled his eyes. "I'm thrilled for you. Now, I think the waiter said that <em>your</em> table was over <em>there...?</em>"</p><p>
        <strong>009. </strong>
        <strong>Innocence</strong>
      </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait—you let us stay home alone all the time when we were younger, but we can't anymore now that we're <em>older?</em> What sense does <em>that </em>make?!"</p><p>
        <strong>010. </strong>
        <strong>Stay</strong>
      </p><p>Connie smiled shyly as Steven stared. "There are plenty of good colleges around here. And besides, I don't want to go away and miss any exciting magical adventures, do I?"</p><p>
        <strong>011. </strong>
        <strong>Drunk</strong>
      </p><p>"Apparently they weren't supposed to drink that," Garnet said, as Pearl's eye twitched and Steven and Connie fell over each other, giggling like idiots.</p><p>
        <strong>012. </strong>
        <strong>Attitude</strong>
      </p><p>Everyone, from her parents to her teachers to the kids she barely knew at school, could tell that Connie was happier since meeting Steven. It was just hard to be upset about <em>anything</em> after a conversation with him.</p><p>
        <strong>013. </strong>
        <strong>Rational</strong>
      </p><p>"Steven? I can think of, like...three different ways that that plan could get us both killed."</p><p>"Really? What's the third?"</p><p>
        <strong>014. </strong>
        <strong>Possible</strong>
      </p><p>Connie scratched her head, lowering the tabloid to the table. "I <em>want</em> to say that this is crazy, but my best friend is a magical alien rock-boy so I <em>guess</em> that leprechauns could be real?"</p><p>
        <strong>015. </strong>
        <strong>Temperature</strong>
      </p><p>"WHY DID I WALK IN TO SEE YOU SPITTING ON MY DAUGHTER'S FOREHEAD?!"</p><p>"You said she had a temperature, so I—oh wait, you still don't know about my healing powers, do you?"</p><p>
        <strong>016. </strong>
        <strong>Goodbye</strong>
      </p><p>Steven clung to her leg, tears in his eyes. "<em>NO!</em> Please don't leave me, Connie! I'll do anything!"</p><p>"Steven, come on—I'll only be gone a week. Now please let go, my parents are watching us."</p><p>
        <strong>017. </strong>
        <strong>Hero</strong>
      </p><p>She glomped him. "Oh my gosh! Steven, you did it!"</p><p>He smiled wanly. "No—<em>we</em> did it," he whispered, leaning on her to keep from falling to his knees.</p><p>
        <strong>018. </strong>
        <strong>Point</strong>
      </p><p>Connie suddenly pointed. "Magical destiny stuff! Magical destiny stuff RIGHT THERE<em> STEVEN HURRY IT'S GETTING CLOSER!</em>"</p><p>
        <strong>019. </strong>
        <strong>Try</strong>
      </p><p>Steven took a deep breath, took hold of the hand in front of him and said "Connie...will you marry me?"</p><p>Garnet stared back at him. "No."</p><p>"<em>WHAAAAAT?!</em>"</p><p>"Just trying to prepare you for every possibility."</p><p>
        <strong>020. </strong>
        <strong>Dinner</strong>
      </p><p>"Get ready for—TOGETHER DINNER! ...What? Don't you like pizza?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah,</em> but I've just never tried it with whipped cream before."</p><p>
        <strong>021. </strong>
        <strong>Scar</strong>
      </p><p>"...It makes me look ugly, doesn't it?" Connie whimpered, trying to cover her face with her hand.</p><p>Steven, however, had stars shining in his eyes. "<em>I want a scar too it looks so badass.</em>"</p><p>
        <strong>022. </strong>
        <strong>Perfect</strong>
      </p><p>The pair lay on the grass, looking up at the clouds as they glowed in the sunset.</p><p>"...This is nice, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>
        <strong>023. </strong>
        <strong>Solution</strong>
      </p><p>Connie stared in amazement as the Gem computer brought up holographic screens all around them, showing a huge assortment of icons and symbols and pictures of unknown worlds.</p><p>"Okay, I've got it running!" Steven said cheerfully. "Now, what was that math problem again?"</p><p>
        <strong>024. </strong>
        <strong>Science</strong>
      </p><p>Connie pointed her Geiger counter at Steven's stomach. "Hey, do some magic. I want to test something."</p><p>
        <strong>025. </strong>
        <strong>Proud</strong>
      </p><p>"<em>Do you love it?</em>" Steven asked excitedly.</p><p>Connie looked down at the picture, biting her lip. "It's...um..."</p><p>
        <strong>026. </strong>
        <strong>Pretend</strong>
      </p><p>"This is so much fun!" Steven gushed, as the two fought off the monster that Rose's room had produced. "This is just what I needed after all those stressful missions!"</p><p>
        <strong>027. </strong>
        <strong>Late</strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>Sorry I'm late. The ancient Gem fortress collapsed. Will be there soon if we survive.</em>
      </p><p>Connie frowned, lowering her cell phone. "<em>Oh.</em> Um...should I order without him...?"</p><p>
        <strong>028. </strong>
        <strong>Forever</strong>
      </p><p>"But—wait. <em>I'm</em> gonna live forever, but Connie...?"</p><p>
        <strong>029. </strong>
        <strong>Defend</strong>
      </p><p>As Steven lay groaning on the ground, Connie picked up his shield and stood trembling against the oncoming enemy.</p><p>
        <strong>030. </strong>
        <strong>Gone</strong>
      </p><p>"No...how...?"</p><p>Connie covered her mouth in horror as she gazed at the pile of rubble where the Gem Temple used to be.</p><p>
        <strong>031. </strong>
        <strong>Determined</strong>
      </p><p>Steven put on his most serious expression (which looked ridiculous), grabbed Connie's hands and marched purposefully toward the obstacle in their path.</p><p>
        <strong>032. </strong>
        <strong>Abducted</strong>
      </p><p>"They're gone! All three of them are <em>gone,</em> Connie! And Yellow Diamond's ship is probably halfway back to the Homeworld by now!"</p><p>Connie considered that for a moment, forcing herself not to remain calm for Steven.</p><p>"Then we'll just have to go to the Homeworld and get them back."</p><p>
        <strong>033. </strong>
        <strong>Communication</strong>
      </p><p>"Come on! Just until I get a new cell phone?"</p><p>"Steven, these Wailing Stones are ancient Gem artifacts, and I doubt that Connie's parents would appreciate them going off at all hours of the night."</p><p>
        <strong>034. </strong>
        <strong>Disguise</strong>
      </p><p>"The way I see it, we can either sneak in by fusing, <em>or—</em>"</p><p>Steven held up a trench coat and fedora with a hopeful look on his face.</p><p>
        <strong>035. </strong>
        <strong>Drugged</strong>
      </p><p>"Huh? Steven, I said to check in my <em>purse</em><em>—</em>that's my mom's medical bag! Wait—<em>those aren't candy Steven please tell me you didn't eat them?!</em>"</p><p>
        <strong>036. </strong>
        <strong>Tragedy</strong>
      </p><p>Steven cried in her arms for ten minutes after that shocking <em>Under the Knife</em> finale.</p><p>
        <strong>037. </strong>
        <strong>Butterfly</strong>
      </p><p>"It's so prettAAAGGGHHH!" Connie said, as Steven barely managed to stop it from impaling her with its razor-sharp proboscis.</p><p>
        <strong>038. </strong>
        <strong>Effect</strong>
      </p><p>Steven chuckled as Connie made a face. "Yeah, Fish Stew Pizza has that effect on people. It's an acquired taste."</p><p>
        <strong>039. </strong>
        <strong>Design</strong>
      </p><p>"<em>Wow—</em>Steven, this is incredible!" Connie said, turning the dress around to see it from all sides. Then, in a confused tone, "When exactly did you become an expert at fashion design?"</p><p>
        <strong>040. </strong>
        <strong>Substance</strong>
      </p><p>Ronaldo grabbed his face and turned it, his eyes going wide. "STEVEN! You have some kind of foreign substance smeared on your cheek! Is it ectoplasm?"</p><p>He completely failed to notice that Connie was standing there with the same colored lipstick.</p><p>
        <strong>041. </strong>
        <strong>Smoke</strong>
      </p><p>Steven pried open the door and the two tumbled out of the van, coughing and sputtering.</p><p>"Dad...isn't going to like this."</p><p>
        <strong>042. </strong>
        <strong>Paranormal</strong>
      </p><p>Steven shrugged. "Actually, things around here have been pretty boring today."</p><p>Behind him, Connie saw a sudden flash of light fill the beach house, followed by the sound of Amethyst screaming.</p><p>
        <strong>043. </strong>
        <strong>Spooky</strong>
      </p><p>Connie looked nervously around the dark forest. "What if something dangerous is hiding out here?"</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that," Steven said. "I mean, even if that monster does come back, it'd be kinda hard for something that big to sneak up on us, right? Ha-ha!—...hey, are you alright?"</p><p>
        <strong>044. </strong>
        <strong>Spy</strong>
      </p><p>The two teenagers leaned closer, about to kiss, when the pure-white bird above them let out a loud, horrified shriek.</p><p>"<em>PEARL!</em>"</p><p>
        <strong>045. </strong>
        <strong>Morph</strong>
      </p><p>Connie stared at the other Connie, who was perfectly identical except for the clothes and the huge, goofy smile plastered on "her" face.</p><p>"...Okay, this is a little creepy. Turn back now."</p><p>
        <strong>046. </strong>
        <strong>Pulse</strong>
      </p><p>Steven frowned as he felt her wrist. "So <em>everyone</em> has one of those? And here I thought it was just one of my weird Gem things."</p><p>
        <strong>047. </strong>
        <strong>Dare</strong>
      </p><p>"Okay, dare!" Steven said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Amethyst grinned, looking from him to Connie and wondering just how hard she could make them both blush.</p><p>
        <strong>048. </strong>
        <strong>Whisper</strong>
      </p><p>Connie couldn't even hear what Steven said; she was too distracted by the way that his lips were tickling her ear.</p><p>
        <strong>049. </strong>
        <strong>Insecure</strong>
      </p><p>Connie still thought that it was strange, how out of his team of magical companions and practically all of Beach City Steven would still pick <em>her</em> for the coveted title of "best friend."</p><p>
        <strong>050. </strong>
        <strong>Writers' Choice—Family</strong>
      </p><p>"It might be dangerous. You guys better stay in the house."</p><p>"But <em>Daaad</em><em>—</em>"</p><p>"Listen to your father," Connie said, taking out her sword as Steven summoned his shield. The two exchanged a look, smirked at each other, and went on the attack.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>